


dark caress of someone else

by bellassmy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellassmy/pseuds/bellassmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He was cute, and at that point, a whole lot better than vaulting over the bar.'</p><p>When Finn Collins finds her in a club, Clarke finds an escape in the stranger next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark caress of someone else

Clarke Griffin did not like to be made a fool of. So when the guy who failed to mention he had a girlfriend when he began a relationship with her strolled into the entrance of Dropship like he owned the place, Clarke knew she would have to do something drastic. The bass-heavy music pounded through the club while Clarke watched Finn with narrowed eyes. Standing at the bar next to her, Harper followed her line of sight and cast her an uneasy look when she spotted Finn. Harper nudged Monroe and gestured to the long haired boy. Already too drunk to care, Monroe cheered and stumbled to the dance floor.

  
There was a beautiful girl on his arm. Not Raven, although they looked similar. This girl also had seemingly endless legs and long, dark hair that shimmered under the flashing lights. Clarke briefly marvelled at how Finn managed to keep finding such beautiful girls despite his shitty personality.

  
Clarke twisted herself so she stood behind Harper, trying to stay out of Finn’s eyesight. Being a Friday night Dropship was throbbing with heavily intoxicated college students. Despite all the people, Clarke didn’t doubt that Finn would be able to sniff her out. He had a talent for always being able to find her and desperately beg to take her back. Clarke groaned at the thought of having to do it again.

  
Clarke was interrupted from her thoughts to Harper grabbing her wrist.

  
“He saw you! I think he’s coming over!” she yelled into Clarke’s ear, competing with the music.

  
Clarke groaned audibly and looked around quickly for an escape route. Her back pressed up against the bar; every other side was surrounded by people. She wasn’t desperate enough to vault over the bar yet, but she wasn’t ready to rule it out.

  
A bunch of drunk guys jostled her down the bar as they tried to hustle for some drinks, knocking her into a tall, tan man with black, curly hair. She stumbled against the man as the group tried to create space for themselves. She felt a warm hand grip the top of her arm, steadying her. She looked up at the stranger, a thank you on her lips when something dawned on her. He looked a couple years older than her, a dimple on his chin and a smatter of freckles on his nose. He was cute, and at that point, a whole lot better than vaulting over the bar. With liquid courage thrumming in her veins, she quickly made up her mind.

  
Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, she yelled into his ear. “Feel like doing me a favour and rescuing me for the next five minutes? I’ll shout you a drink!”

  
The guy leaned back and ran a hand through his dark hair, an eyebrow raised. “What do you need?” he yelled back.

  
“Just roll with the punches!” she called, hoping he wouldn’t have to take it literally.

  
Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Finn break through a wall of people. His head turned, searching for something, for her. Behind him, the girl he had brought along looked like an abandoned puppy, but still followed him towards the bar.

  
Clarke locked eyes with the man next to her and twisted so her body was against his. She placed one hand on his waist and could feel the tightness of muscles under the thin material of his shirt. A smirk appeared on the man’s face, only making him more handsome. With her other hand, she grasped the back of his neck and guided his face towards hers. He met her half way, and their lips met in a gasp. He took control instantly, his lips strong and sure against Clarke’s. An arm snaked around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer. Clarke inhaled deeply at the unexpected pressure and opened her lips against the kiss. The man’s tongue quickly darted swiping against her bottom lip. When Clarke shuddered unexpectedly, she felt him grin against her mouth.

  
“Clarke?”

She pulled back reluctantly at the sound of her name but left her arm around the man’s waist. Met face to face with Finn’s puppy dog eyes, she groaned internally. Not just because he had interrupted an awesome kiss; Finn never took a hint, even when it was as big and as obivous as that.

“Finn. Didn’t see you there.”

“I could see that,” he said, throwing a dirty look at the tall stranger her arms encircled, “who’s this?”

“My boyfriend,” she said quickly.

The man smirked and stepped forward, “Name’s Bellamy” he said, his voice low, almost like a warning.

Clarke cast him a sideways look. The name suited him. Just like the smirk he seemed to wear permanently.  
Finn twitched, casting desperate looks towards Clarke, distracting her from admiring the man next to her. The girl he arrived with stood behind him, a disgusted look on her face. Harper stood away from the group, Clarke noticed. Her face was gleeful, eyes bouncing off the two groups like a tennis match. Her phone was already at the ready, texts already in Jasper and Monty’s phones, Clarke guessed.

“Clarke, I miss you. Don’t you think this,” he gestured to Bellamy’s general area, “is a little premature? We could still have something!”

Clarke heard a noise of indignation from her side and she laughed out loud.

“No, not a chance.” She turned to Bellamy and yelled loudly, enough for Finn to hear, “I’m tired of this club, can we go back to yours?”

Bellamy’s lips tweaked at the corners, and he bent down to her height. His lips grazed her ear as he whispered, “You really owe me an explanation. Now giggle like I said something dirty.”

Clarke blushed without meaning too, and followed the order. Bellamy took her hand and stepped forward, nodding to Finn. Clarke followed as he began pushing through the crowd, headed for the exit. Clarke paused and turned to the girl still standing behind Finn. “Good luck with him,” Clarke called, and threw herself into the throng of people, Bellamy leading the way.

 

 

 

“I am so sorry. He never leaves me alone,” Clarke gasped as they burst out from the club.

The cool wind hit her bare legs and ruffled the hem of her dress. Goosebumps erupted on her skin, and crossed her arms to keep warm. She suddenly became aware of the alcohol running through her system. Maybe the tequila shots she had preloaded before heading out wasn’t the best idea.

“Don’t worry, we all have those people,” Bellamy said wryly, “now how about that drink you owe me after that award-winning performance?”

“You sure you don’t have to get back to your friends?” Clarke asked.

“No way, princess, this is the most interesting thing to happen all night.”

Clarke glanced at her phone, which had just lit up with a text from Harper ( _he’s hot!! Go for it girl, I’kl tell Finn to fuck off_ ). Her lips twisted at the text before looking up at him and nodding.

“Know anywhere good around here?”

“Yeah, there’s a place a couple of blocks over which is good,” Bellamy said, extending an arm.

Clarke followed the direction and they fell in step.

As they dodged drunken people on the streets, Clarke learned more about her fake-boyfriend. He was finishing up a Master degree in history and living with his sister. No girlfriend currently, but a few best mates who he described as being ‘clingy enough’ to be a relationship.

Clarke was almost sad when they rounded the corner and came to a small pub with the name ‘Grounders’ scrawled above it. Their conversation was tentative and light, the way strangers’ words are, but sweet. The loud music would kill that.  
Still, Clarke followed Bellamy up to the door, keeping the smile on her face.

Bellamy embraced the bouncer at the door, trading the typical “hey man’ with him, before being ushered in quickly.

“What are you, VIP?” Clarke asked over the music.

“Something like that,” Bellamy answered, smiling, “my sister works here.”

He caught a glance of Clarke’s raised eyebrow. “What? I get cheap drinks here; just watch.”

Without another word, he took Clarke’s hand and dragged her up to the bar.

Once they reached the counter, Clarke noticed a tall brunette bartender catch Bellamy’s eye. Despite the music, she heard a low groan and a muttered swear word.  
The girl made her way with sashaying hips towards the pair, ignoring the customers’ pleas for more alcohol.

“Bellamy,” she exclaimed, a predatory look crossing of her (admittedly gorgeous) face, “fancy seeing you here.”

“Hey Roma,” he said weakly, “I thought you weren’t working tonight?”

“You keep tabs on me?” she said, pressing a hand to her chest a delighted look on her face, “that’s so sweet! And no, but Fox was sick so I said I’d cover. But it means I get to see you! Maybe I could come over after my shift.”

The intention of her words was clear, even without the sly look in her eyes or the not-so-subtle bit of her bottom lip. Bellamy’s reaction was also clear from the badly disguised pain written all over his face. Stepping out from behind his back, Clarke placed one arm around Bellamy’s shoulders and the other on his chest. Ignoring how good his chest felt beneath her fingertips, Clarke smiled coyly up at him. Before her alcohol-fuelled courage left her, she stood on her tip-toes and planted a soft, slow kiss on Bellamy’s lips, savouring the taste of them.

“Hey babe, who’s this?” she turned to face Roma, who was now staring, one hand on a hip jutting out, her face dark and pissed off.

Bellamy cleared his throat, “This –uh, this is Roma. Roma, this is Clarke.”

Clarke reached a hand over the bar, “Bellamy’s girlfriend,” she said cheerfully.

A shocked look crossed her face. Then Roma sneered at her, limply taking her hand before waltzing off to serve customers, occasionally shooting dirty looks at the pair of them.

“Oh my God, the rescuer becomes the rescued.” Bellamy gulped, engulfing Clarke in a desperate hug.

“I always help out a damsel in distress if I see one,” Clarke quipped, causing Bellamy to chuckle.

“So what’s the story with her?” Clarke asked once Bellamy had scored them some shots, from a bartender that wasn’t Roma.

“She had a massive thing for me. I got stupid drunk and slept with her and she’s never let it go.”  
Clarke winced and they both took their shots, trying to ignore the burn down their throats and the thought of their past flames. Four rounds later, Roma and Finn were a distant memory.

“I love this song!” Clarke yelled to Bellamy, shaking her hair out, twisting to the music. “Dance with me?”

Bellamy watched her with hooded eyes, and took her extended hand. Clarke led him to the dance floor, and pulled him close. Their bodies were pressed against each other, hot and heavy in the crowded room. Others danced around them, pushing them close together so Clarke could feel every movement Bellamy made. Clarke moved to the hypnotic beat, her hips swaying, hands reaching up and tangling in her hair. She felt a pair of hand brush down her arms and come to rest at her waist. Their bodies shifted together, Bellamy’s hands wandering down the curves of Clarke’s body. Through her tangled blonde hair, Clarke met Bellamy’s eyes. The gaze was intense, loud, dramatic, like the thud of the bass and the drum of her heart.

They weren’t pretending any more. This wasn’t to get out of anything, for the benefit of anyone else, it wasn’t pressured by other people. It just was. Bellamy and Clarke. Slowly, definitely, Bellamy cupped Clarke’s jaw and leaned down. He pressed a hot kiss against her lips, making Clarke’s body tingle down to her toes. She pushed herself against Bellamy, pulling herself into him as their lips moved faster. Bellamy pulled back and looked into Clarke’s eyes, hands still delicately cupping Clarke’s face.

“So you still want to head back to mine?”

Clarke grinned and pulled him towards the exit. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed, plus I love any and all constructive criticism!
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://www.bellassmy.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
